nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:First Chamber
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ The First Chamber forum is opened for every Lovian. Here Lovians can propose law proposals and other federal issues. They can be discussed and adjusted, until there are replaced to the Second Chamber for vote. Older proposals New constitution As we are a new democracy, we need a new constitution. Some articles could look very similar to the previous constitution, while others will strongly be adapted. Actually many articles are the same, but we need a base to begin with. As you can see, on national level there will be more access for all users, while on local level there will be more freedom. Another major difference is that citizens will no longer be distinguished from inhabitants. Bucureştean 14:52, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Article 1 Article 1 A - Lovian National State # Lovia is a sovereign, independent, unitary and indivisible National State. # Lovia is a democratic and social state, governed by the rule of law, in which human dignity, the citizens' rights and freedoms, the free development of human personality, justice and political pluralism represent supreme values, in the spirit of the democratic traditions of the Lovian people and shall be guaranteed. # In Lovia, the observance of the Constitution, its supremacy and the laws shall be mandatory. # No group or person may exercise sovereignty in one's own name. Article 1 B - Lovia is a direct democracy, ruled by its people. # Every Lovian may propose new laws in the First and in the Second Chamber. # Every Lovian may vote on new laws in the Second Chamber. Article 2 Article 2 – Rights of every human being in Lovia # Every human being and citizen has the right: ## Of freedom of thought, meaning and religion. ## Of equality, by race, religion, political opinion, language, sex, property, birth or other statuses. ## Of privacy. ## To have personal or common property. ## To be arrested in a trial and to be treated correctly. ## To have one or more residences. ## To work and to receive education. ## To relax and recreate. ## To live in peace with his or her fellow-men. ## To live in welfare. ## To become a Lovian citizen. ## To participate in federal and state politics. Article 3 Article 3 – The Lovian citizenship # You can become a Lovian citizen ## If you’re an inhabitant of Lovia, by having done at least one edit. # The rights of a citizen are described in Article 2. Article 4 Article 4 – The structure of Lovia # Federal level: Lovia ## Executive: the Congress ## Legislature: the Congress # State level: Clymene, Kings, Oceana, Seven and Sylvania ## Executive power and legislature: the Governor and the State Secretaries # Local level: Cities and towns ## Executive power and legislature: the Mayor # Sublocal level: Neighborhoods ## Executive power and legislature: the Chairman or Chairwoman Article 5 Article 5 – Legislature and executive power # Subjects of the legislature of the federal level: #* Highways, international airports and ports #* Foreign affairs, war and defense #* Healthcare, education #* Culture, language, sports #* Agriculture, fishery, industry #* Trade, finance, economy, business #* Justice, Supreme Court # Subjects of the legislature of the state level: #* State Routes, local airports and harbors #* Town and cities #* Traffic rules #* Nature, environment #* State Court # Subjects of the legislature of the (sub)local level: #* Neighborhoods #* Local streets and avenues #* City parks, sporting accommodations #* City planning Article 6 Article 6 – Editing the Federal or State Law # A motion can be: #* A proposal for a new chapter in the Federal or State Law #* A proposal for a change in a certain part in the Federal or State Law #* A proposal for a deletion of a certain part in the Federal or State Law # Steps of tabling and voting a motion for the Federal Law: ## One or more Lovians of the Congress write a motion. ## The motion is proposed in the First Chamber, where everyone can propose little changes to the text. ## If the majority of the people approves with the motion, it can go to the Second Chamber. ## Everyone may vote (pro, contra or abstention). ## If more than 50% of the valid votes is pro, the motion is accepted and will be adapted to the Federal Law. ## When a majority has accepted the motion, the proposer has to adapt it to the Federal Law. # Steps of tabling and voting a motion for the State Law: ## The Governor or one or more of the State Secretaries write a motion. ## The motion is proposed to the Governor and all of the State Secretaries, where they can all propose little changes to the text. ## If the majority approves with the motion, they can vote officially. ## Every State Secretary and the Governor can vote (pro, contra or abstention). ## If more than 50% of the valid votes is pro, the motion is accepted and will be adapted to the State Law. ## When a majority has accepted the motion, the Governor or monarch has to adapt it to the State Law. Article 7 Article 7 – Editing the Constitution # The Constitution can’t be edited by a normal majority (+50%) in the Congress. # A motion for the Constitution is called an Amendment. # Steps of tabling and voting an Amendment: ## One or more people write an Amendment. ## The motion is proposed in the First Chamber, where all the people can propose little changes to the text. ## If the majority of the people approves with the motion, it can go to the Second Chamber. ## Everyone may vote (pro, contra or abstention). ## If more than 75% of the valid votes is pro, the motion is accepted and will be adapted to the Constitution. ## When the Congress has accepted the motion, the proposer(s) has to adapt it to the Constitution. Article 8 Article 8 – Elections # State elections: ## Every two year state elections are held. ## The term of office of every Governor is exactly two year, so every two year the elections should be held at the same date. ## Steps of the state elections: ### Every citizen who lives in the state can run for Governor. ### After two weeks, the period of becoming a candidate is done and the voting can begin. ### Every citizen can vote for one candidates. It’s not possible to vote contra. ### The candidates with the most votes, and at least three, will become Governor. # Local elections: ## If the Mayor of a town or city is inactive (4 months no edit made), new elections should be held. ## Steps of the local elections: ### Every citizen who lives in the town or city can run for Mayor. ### After one weeks, the period of becoming a candidate is done and the voting can begin. ### Every citizen can vote for one candidate. It’s not possible to vote contra. ### The candidate with the most votes, will become Mayor. Article 9 Article 9 - Crime # If a citizen doesn't obey the law or the site regulations, he can be blocked by an administrator. # Administrators should remain neutral and should punish a certain citizen as described here. Article 10 Article 10 – National symbols # The federal capital of Lovia is Noble City, Sylvania. # The national symbol of Lovia is a white pine tree. # The national colors are: navy, red and white. # The national language is (American) English. Article 11 Article 11 - Foreign politics # Lovia can have a relationship with foreign countries. # Foreign embassies can be build in Lovia, while Lovia can also place embassies in foreign countries. ## Lovian ambassadors will represent Lovia and will protect Lovian people in the foreign country. ## Ambassadors can be chosen after a talk in the First Chamber, Article 12 Article 12 - Economy # Every citizen has the right to start a company. # Every company can be registered on the Stock Index. # The currency used in Lovia is the Lovian Dollar (LOD). ## The Lovian Dollar will be produced by the National Lovian Bank. Article 13 Article 13A - Hamlet Act # Hamlets are Lovian places comparable to neighborhoods and are treated as a part of a town or city. # Hamlets are managed by a Chairman and are under control of a town or city's Mayor. # Places are hamlets if: ## The population is at least 100 and maximum 500. If larger they are considered a village. ## The size ##* is smaller than the normal area of a neighborhood, ##* is equal to a normal neighborhood area, but is mostly occupied by natural or agrarian lots. ## The number of administrative, commercial and industrial occupations can be considered low; or the hamlet is focused on a certain function that is not an intensive industry, such as holiday or film business. Article 13B - Village Act # Villages are Lovian places that are smaller than towns. # Villages are managed by a Mayor. # Places are villages if: ## The population is at least 500 and maximum 1000. If larger they are considered a town. ## The size ##* is smaller than the normal area of a town, ##* is equal to a normal town area, but is mostly occupied by natural or agrarian lots. ## The number of administrative, commercial and industrial occupations can be considered low; or the village is focused on a certain function that is not an intensive industry, such as holiday or film business. Article 13C - Town Act # Towns are Lovian places that are bigger than villages and smaller than cities. # Towns are managed by a Mayor. # Places are towns if: ## The population is at least 1000 and maximum 5000. If larger they are considered a city. ## The size ##* is smaller than the normal area of a city, ## The number of administrative, commercial and industrial occupations can be considered averaged; or the town is focused on a certain function that is not an intensive industry, such as holiday or film business. Article 13D - City Act # Cities are Lovian places that are bigger than towns. # Cities are managed by a Mayor. # Places are cities if: ## The population is at least 5000. ## The size ##* is larger than the normal area of a town ## The number of administrative, commercial and industrial occupations can be considered high. Talk Please, your opinion, so it can go to the Second Chamber ;) :Well done. --OuWTB 16:01, 14 November 2008 (UTC) ::I was already in Libertas (when i was anonymous) supporter of a system where there is no difference between citizen and inhabitant Pierlot McCrooke 16:06, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :::I want censuses to be randon and not using that 'rekensommetje' Pierlot McCrooke 16:18, 14 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Okay, maybe we should hold another discussion or vote for the censuses, I'll delete that part then. We'll see how we will do it. Bucureştean 16:19, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Voor de city wil ik een systeem an stadsrechten opzetten (grootte maakt niet uit) en dat het niet automatisch stad word als het de 5000 bereikt Pierlot McCrooke 18:14, 14 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::Njah... Zo slecht is je idee nog niet eens... In Mäöres geldt zo een zelvende wet. De twee steden zijn Gäörne en Saenteim. --OuWTB 09:11, 15 November 2008 (UTC) It looks very well. Ack what was wrong with the original system?